1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary apparatus for a control device for a magnetic resonance tomography apparatus, the control device being of the type which emits an output signal via a transmission output and an Input signal produced by the output signal is fed into the control device via a reception input, and wherein the output signal exhibits an initial frequency and the input signal can be properly processed by the control device only when it exhibits the initial frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance tomography devices and their control devices are generally known. Normally, the control devices can only emit a prescribed frequency via the transmission output. The Input signal usually can be properly processed only when it (within the bandwidth of a sequence) exhibits this frequency. The frequency normally corresponds to the Larmor frequency of a hydrogen nucleus, which is for example 8.25 MHZ. The bandwidth is .+-.300 kHz, for example.
Control devices for magnetic resonance tomography systems, wherein the primary frequency is variable, are also known. These control devices, however, are very expensive.